Queen Serenity of the Solar Kingdom
by Winterleaf
Summary: When Queen Serenity prophesizes that Princess Serenity must marry a mysterious prince from the solar kingdom, she finds that she loves him dearly. But when he comes between her and Darien, is it a risk she is willing to take? (was once Solar Love)
1. A Mysterious Dream and Handsome New Guy

Serena woke up with a cold sweat. It was still dark. She turned over on her side and tried to recall her memories of the dream she had before dawn…

***

"My daughter," a woman said, reaching out a hand. She looked just like Serena except aged and more important. Serena took it. "I have something for you to see."

She led Serena out of the Moon Kingdom and into a garden. She was confused, because the only garden she was ever seen in was a rose garden, as she daydreamed about the handsome Prince Endymion, but this garden was full of daffodils and chrysanthemums.

Her mother brought her to the center of the garden where a bench was, atop of a stone ground. Serena sat down gracefully and looked up at her mother with a confused look, but her mother was gone.

"Serenity." She jumped and looked next to her to see her mother again, sitting. "Serenity there is some news I must share with you."

"Oh, mother, why are we here?" Serena asked, almost angry.

"Serena, there have been a few changes on whom you're to marry," Queen Serenity stated.

At once Serena was heartbroken. She had finally convinced her mother to marry Prince Endymion, and the marriage was in four days. She got up out of her seat and walked as far away from her mother as she could, without being engulfed in chrysanthemums. Silent tears instantly flew down her cheek.

"Mother," she whispered. "I wish to wed Prince Endymion."

"I know you do, but I was having some thought about this," her mother said.

"But I love him!" Serena screamed as bigger tears flooded out.

Queen Serenity got up and walked over and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You don't know what love is." She sighed. "My daughter, we have had this plan since before you were born. We just can't cancel it for some teenaged boyfriend!"

Serena fell to her knees and tried to hide her face. "Who?" she asked very quietly.

"Prince Akio of the Solar Kingdom." Her mother brought Serena back up. "You must marry him. If you don't, then there will only be more wars between us. Do it for the sake of your people, and their people."

Serena sniffled. "But—" She sighed and looked at the distant Earth. There were no wars between the moon and earth, and it would do no benefit to marry Endymion, except for their hearts. "If I must."

***

Serena had fallen asleep as she was thinking about her terrible dream. She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at seven. She opened her sleepy eyes and turned it off. Today she was sure not to be late!

She hurled herself up off her bed and over to her dresser, where she pulled out a cute white belly shirt that said 'Gorgeous' in bright blue letters on the front. Then she pulled out matching black pants that had 'Gorgeous' at the bottom.

After she had dressed, she brushed her hair and put it up odango style. Then she slipped on her sandals, swung her bag over her shoulder, and walked downstairs. Her brother, Sam, was still in his pajamas in front of the TV eating sugary cereal. He looked shocked to see her up.

"Serena!" he exclaimed, dropping his spoon. "What are you doing up?"

Serena ignored him and walked into the kitchen. Luna looked up at her from her kitten bed next to her food dish and meowed, also shocked. Her mother was making bacon on the stove and her father was reading the newspaper.

"Serena?" he asked, peering over it.

Serena also ignored him and sat down at the table. "Good morning to you too, guys!" she said smugly.

Mrs. Tsukino laughed as she put bacon on Serena's plate. "Good morning, sweet heart."

Serena smiled up at her mother. This mother and her future mother were completely different, except for the loving part. Mrs. Tsukino had no problem with her dating Darien. Queen Serenity, however, did mind.

"Thank you, mom," she said, eating her food greedily.

Sam came in with his empty cereal bowl and put it in the sink. Just then there was a knock at the door. He groaned and opened the door. It was Amy.

"Good morning, Sam," she greeted, without looking up at Serena. "Is Serena still in bed?"

"Actually, I'm not," Serena said, getting up and going over to her. Amy, too, looked shocked.

"Oh, hey, Serena," she said as they walked away from the house.

"I didn't want to be late for our meeting," she replied.

They walked to the front of the house where she saw Amara and Michelle in their red convertible. Amara looked over her sunglasses at Serena, but Michelle ignored her as she put on her make-up using the rear-view window.

Serena and Amy jumped over the door and into the back seat.

"Serena, what are you doing up this early?" Amara asked as she started to drive away.

"Bad dream," Serena said, forgetting the excuse she gave to Amy. "I didn't want to enter it again."

"Oh."

Michelle turned around and faced them. "Well, since Raye thought that you were still going to be sleeping, she postponed the meeting till noon. 'Til then we can meet Andrew at the arcade!"

"What was your dream about?" Amy asked, fumbling through her bag. Finally she drew out a Dream Dictionary book and opened it up.

Amara looked at it through the rear-view mirror. "Aw, come on, Amy! You don't actually think that mumbo-jumbo is real, do you?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I do." She turned to Serena. "Well? What are the main things."

"Well… there were lots of yellow flowers," Serena replied, forgetting the names of them, of course.

Amy flipped through the pages in her book. Michelle rolled her eyes and turned back around. Amara just shook her head and sighed.

Finally Amy stopped. "Well, there is nothing in here about yellow flowers, specifically. But there are three topics on it. Just flowers, or potted, or _roses_. Were they yellow _roses_?"

Serena painfully shook her head. "No. They weren't potted either."

"Well, just flower means 'love'." She blinked. "Are you sure they weren't roses? You know, for Darien."

She sighed and turned away to the window as they came close to the arcade and coffee shop. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It was just a stupid dream."

Finally they stopped at the only space in front of the shop, behind a convertible yellow mustang. It looked so cool! Serena stared at it in awe when they got out.

"Are you coming, Serena?" Amy asked.

Serena blinked. "Oh, yes!" And she ran inside and looked around for Andrew. He wasn't, as usual, behind the counter, but over in a large crowd of people surrounding this one game. It seemed someone was getting a big score over there.

"Andrew?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned around, excitement in his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Serena, look at this fellow! He is getting a higher score than _anyone_!"

Serena wedged her way into the middle of the crowd to see this man, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He looked so handsome, she thought she was going to faint. But if she did, she hoped he would catch her. He had yellow/blonde hair and large blue eyes that anyone would die for. He looked very strong, but his muscles seemed tucked away so he didn't look the least bit fat.

Quickly she blushed and turned away and out of the crowd. She was glad Darien didn't see her reaction to his looks.

Suddenly the crowd made a loud 'Ohhh!' and she heard the Game Over music play. The crowd then departed and went to their own games or went to have some coffee. The man just smiled and walked over to the counter, while Andrew went behind it.

"Hey, man, that was the best game I have ever seen!" Andrew exclaimed. He looked at Serena who was blushing by the door. "Serena, come over here!"

Serena gulped but went over and sat down next to him.

"Thanks, man," the handsome stranger said, then looked at Serena. Now Serena could tell that he looked no younger or older than Darien, and her heart jumped. "Hello, there," he said nicely.

Serena blushed again. "Hi."

"Friend of Andrew's?" Serena nodded. "Well any friend of Andrew's is a friend of mine!" He grinned, showing pearly white teeth.

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

"Well, Serena, my name is Akio Masuyo. Nice to meet you."

'Akio…' she thought to herself. 'That name was in my dream! Prince Akio.' She shook her head to get the thought out. 'A lot of people are named Akio,' she told herself. 'He's just one of them!' She looked up at him and sighed. 'And yet, I feel something strong between us…'

AN: well that was the first chapter. Please review!! I'd appreciate it, even if u disliked it ^^'


	2. Love at First Sight? Is that furreal?

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly. I know, I know, you want to meet Naoko. Me too L Anyways, here is the next chapter. The only person I own is Akio. And Sailor Sun. ^_^

Serena stretched out on the chair outside Raye's temple as the girls talked. She daydreamed about Akio. About his eyes; his messy hair; his muscular body. She sighed and then thought about her dream; she wished that Akio was Prince Akio, and not just a regular 'Akio.'

"Serena, are you listening?" Raye asked, peering over her sunglasses as Amara did.

Lita grinned. "I know that look. You're daydreaming. About Darien, of course."

Serena choked on her lemonade. She forgot all about Darien! He was her boyfriend. He was the future Prince Endymion. And she was practically cheating on him.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked when she was breathing again. Serena just nodded, then Amy turned to the girls. "Serena had a dream last night. About _love_."

"Oh, Serena!" Mina said, leaning over on her chair. "Please tell."

Amy made a sound and shook her head. "But the object wasn't roses, which confuses me. They were yellow flowers. Just yellow flowers."

Serena cleared her throat. "Actually, I looked them up at the arcade. They were daffodils and chrysanthemums." She smiled and made a dreamy look, forgetting her friends were there. "Akio told me that they were his favorites."

They girls looked at each other worriedly. "Akio?" Lita asked. "Who is he?"

"He is a guy Serena and I met at the arcade," Amy said. "He is Andrew's cousin from Sendai."

"Where's Sendai?" Mina asked.

"Miyagi. In the Tohoku Region." Amy looked at Serena. "You two were spending a lot of time together. Unless I am mistaken, he was flirting."

Raye gasped. "Serena!"

"You can't do that to Darien!" Mina shrieked.

Serena groaned. "He wasn't flirting! Just normal everyday talking." She glared at Amy. "Unless _I'm_ mistaken, you're paranoid."

Amy scolded. "I know flirting when I see it. You should make it clear to him that you have a boyfriend. Next time you go to see him, make sure Darien comes along."

"That's rude," she argued. "And I can't just _tell_ him!"

"How about the party Chad is having tomorrow night," Raye said. "Invite this Akio. He can meet Darien there."

Amy and Serena crossed their arms but agreed.

*

Serena walked into the arcade and didn't expect to see Akio there. She thought he would be site seeing. But instead he was drinking coffee with some girls.

She choked and stopped walking. _Girls_. I'm not the only one who thinks he's cute! She sighed in relief, but somehow she felt her heart tearing slightly. Why? She had the boy of her dreams: Darien.

Unfortunately, Akio saw her. His smile turned into a bright grin. "Serena! Come over here!"

Serena, again, felt awkward coming over. She stood next to the table, since there were no more seats to sit at. The girls glared at her.

"Pull up a chair," he said. Serena did so.

"I didn't know you'd be here today," she whispered, thinking 'If Darien saw me, I'm dead.' "I thought you'd be having a tour around, or something."

Akio laughed. "No! I came here to spend time with my cousin. And his friends," he added, looking in her eyes.

She tried to smile. She succeeded only a small bit. Just then she heard the bells on the door ring, and looked over to see whom. 'Thank God!' she thought. It wasn't Darien. But it _was_ Raye and Mina. They didn't see her, though—yet.

"What is it?" Akio asked, looking at the door. But Raye and Mina had already walked to a Sailor V game.

"Akio," a girl said before Serena got to answer. "Akio, why don't you tell us a story about your life in Sendai?"

He smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well, one time when my mother and me were walking down the street—I was about ten—a guy came—"

Serena cleared her throat and got up. "Sorry to miss this exciting story of yours," she lied, "but I'm gonna talk to some of my friends. See'yah later." She started to walk away, then added to the girls sitting there, "Nice meeting you." It hurt to walk away from Akio Masuyo, but she didn't know why.

They ignored her and listened intently to the story Akio was saying. Serena rolled her eyes and went over to Mina and Raye. They weren't shocked to see her there, but they were confused.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming here?" Raye asked as Mina was beating the game. "We could have walked over here together."

She didn't want to mention Akio. If she did, they'd want to meet him or want to know why she hadn't asked him to come to Chad's party. So she lied. "I called your houses but no one answered." Someone had told her that she was a good actress, and they were right. Raye nodded.

'That person was Akio,' Serena thought and tried to stop herself from sighing dreamily. Raye or Mina, which she doubted since she was concentrating too much on the game, would have gotten suspicious.

The Game Over music played and Mina swore. Serena smiled and shook her head, but Raye eagerly took over the game. Mina grinned at her friend.

"Want something to drink?" she asked walking over to the counter where Andrew was. "My treat."

"Okay." She walked with Mina over to the counter, only to talk to Andrew. When Mina went back to Raye, Andrew asked Serena if he could talk to her for a second.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's about Akio," he whispered. Her stomach flipped. "He talked nonstop about you last night. I had to put cotton balls in my ears to go to sleep!" Serena tried to giggle, since she guessed that was a joke. "Well, anyway. I just wanted to say that—if he—er—" He searched for the right word. She was getting impatient, but she had a hunch on what he was trying to say. "If he—'comes on' to you—not like he would! It just seems like he likes you or something. Anyway, if he comes onto you, remind him that you have a boyfriend. I know, a lot of girls find his looks 'dreamy' and 'to-die-for' but I just couldn't stand to have you cheating on Darien, or dumping him!" Serena blinked. "Please? Just don't follow it."

She looked at Akio over her shoulder. He was talking with the girls, but he didn't look at them like he looked at her. Mixed feelings rushed inside her: confusion, anger, dreamy, love, nausea.

__

Love?

'No!' she screamed at herself. 'I already love someone! And I just met him!' A saying in movies flooded her mind… Do you believe in love at first sight? She thought it was just a saying, but now—

"Serena?" Andrew asked. That pause was too long.

Serena popped into reality and looked at Andrew. He looked worried. 'Andrew is my friend,' she thought. 'I can't lie to him. But I lied to Raye.' She looked at Akio again. 'I want _him_ to be my boyfriend. I think I love him.'

She looked at Andrew again, and merely shook her head. He stepped back, and Serena walked away, out of the arcade.


	3. How awkward

AN: I don't own Sailor Moon! WAH! I am so sorry!

Serena didn't walk home. If she did, everyone would find her. So she went to the last expecting place: Darien's apartment.

"What's up, Serena?" he asked, placing warm cookies on the table in front of the couch where they were sitting.

She didn't even take a second glance at the cookies. She kept her eyes on Darien. "There is something I must say to you."

He looked into her eyes. His were full of worry, yet happiness, but Serena's was full of determination and sorrow. She was planning to tell him about her dream, and she was afraid on how he would react.

"I had a dream. It had me and—and Queen Serenity in it." His eyes changed to 100% worry. "She told me that, that—" She stopped breathing. 'After I tell him this, it would be wise to break up,' she thought. 'I won't be able to stand that. But—Akio. Does he love me too?' She shook her head. 'No, I won't tell Darien until I'm sure Akio loves me back.' She blinked now. 'I hope this doesn't make me a player.' Serena just had to smile at that.

Darien was still looking at her. "Serena? What did she tell you?"

"Oh! That—um—" She forced a grin. "Forgot."

He blinked. "You forgot?" he echoed. "How can you just forget?"

"Uhh—I dunno," Serena lied.

He smiled and shook it off. "Ok, then. Would you like some cookies? They're your favs."

Serena stared at the cookies, then shook her head. She had no appetite. The only thing on her mind now was Akio. Akio. Akio. But now she didn't know where to find him. She couldn't show her face in front of Andrew again. He is the only one who knows how she feels. 'I'll ask Mina to tell him to meet me somewhere,' she told herself, standing up.

"I'm gonna go now, Darien," she said.

He stood up. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You love my cookies, and you usually stay here for at least more than fifteen minutes. Did something happen in your dream? You know you can tell me anything."

'Great. Now I have to tell him,' she thought. "Eh—"

Before she got to say anything, he brought her into a tight hug. Serena almost wanted to cry now. Every time when Darien hugged her, she felt so happy and joyous and always felt like kissing him. Now—she felt nothing. Just a little bit warm from his jacket. So she pulled away.

He stared at her, dumbstruck. "Serena, what's wrong? What happened?"

She looked down, and her communicator interrupted her thoughts. She bent down to her purse and got it out and saw that it was Sailor Uranus on the other end.

"There's a big one!" she exclaimed. Serena noticed some fire in the background. "Near the elementary school!" And it went fuzzy.

Darien heard. He was already Tuxedo Mask. Serena faked a determined face and took out her wand thinking, 'This is such the wrong time!'

She held it up high and yelled, "Moon Sun-Star Power!" 'Where did that come from?' she thought as she transformed. The command to transform just came to her, so she yelled it. She had also taken out a different wand than she usually used. It was a pink stick with a golden orb at the top, having the sun and moon on it.

And when she finished transforming, her uniform was completely different too. It was a golden band across her breast and a golden skirt, and a long golden over-jacket. Her odangoes were covered with a golden shield that had a sun and moon encrusted into it. Her gloves and high-heeled shoes, which looked like Mars' except her toes shown, were also golden. And, just in case you were still fuzzy on her looks her make-up and tiara was golden too.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed, looking her over. "What happened to you?"

Sailor Moon took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I—I don't know."

Then the thought suddenly came to her: Akio. Prince Akio of the Solar Kingdom. Solar. Sun. _Gold_. 'But then why have I suddenly changed?' she asked herself as they ran down the stairs of Darien's apartment and into his car.

Her eyes turned black as a vision swept over her.

**

Serena looked into the mirror on her wedding day and sighed. She looked absolutely beautiful, except her heart was ruin. She hadn't even met, nonetheless _seen, _Prince Akio. 'Is he handsome?' she thought as she fixed her vail. 'Does he have a sense of humor? Is he sensitive?'

Just then her mother came into knocked and walked into her room and smiled.

"You look absolutely wonderful, Serenity," she said, walking over gracefully.

"Then why don't I feel wonderful?" she asked in reply, not even looking at her mother.

Serena was wearing a long golden dress with daffodils and chrysanthemums everywhere. Her vail had all sorts of yellow flowers in it, and her long white gloves held but one flower. She was to give that to Prince Akio when they were wed.

"Everyone feels regretful on their wedding day," Queen Serenity commented, helping her fix the vail. "There. You know, you are doing a wonderful thing. It is almost like creating world peace, or should I say universe peace." She frowned when a tear slid down Serena's face. "My Serenity, don't cry. You will love living with Prince Akio in the Solar Kingdom—"

"What!" Serena screamed, swirling around to look at her mother in the eyes. "I have to _live_ there? I have to leave you? And Luna and Artemis?" She drew in a rattling breath. (AN: I am guessing Diana wasn't born yet since Serena and Endymion isn't married and don't have Rini yet)

"Well, yes, Serena," Serenity replied. "I haven't seen it, but in books it is said to be grand. The biggest Kingdom of them all."

Serena's eyes filled up with tears but she didn't allow them to fall. She looked in the mirror again, at the beautiful, heartbroken teenager. 'My life is over,' she told herself when her mother left the room. 'My wonderful, carefree life is officially over. I'll never see my mother ever again. I'll never see Luna ever again. Nor Artemis. I won't be able to talk to my friends they way I talk to them now.' She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. 'I'll never see my love ever again. I will die before I get to see him. Prince Akio, or King Akio now, won't allow me. I won't be able to look at a single rose without collapsing into tears. How am I going to live with myself?'

Someone knocked on the door and she turned around to face it. Queen Serenity came in again, and she grinned.

"It's time." It sounded like it was time to enter her deathbed.

Serena nodded and walked out of her room and down the hallway. She could already here the audience. She came to the staircase and everyone stopped speaking and looked up at their princess. As she descended down the stairs, she wondered if Endymion was there, but she knew that her mother would not allow it.

She now walked down the golden rug to the priest and her prince. He turned around and faced her with a large smile, staring at her dreamily with large blue eyes that anyone, even herself, which shocked her, would die for.

Large blue eyes.

__

Akio Masuyo!

**

"Akio!" Serena screamed, popping into reality. She was breathing heavily and Tuxedo Mask was standing over her.

"Sailor Moon!" he yelled, helping her up. "Are you okay?" She only nodded, still panting. "You should've taken a nap at a time like this! The Scouts were stalling as you slept. You need to hurry and destroy the monster! Our friends are getting hurt!"

She gasped and quickly scrambled away, to where they were fighting. In front of her stood a massive lizard, except standing on its back legs. The first word that came to her when she saw it was 'Godzilla.'

Then a new thought came to her. 'If I have a new uniform, I must have new powers to make up for my old ones.' Then, panic-stricken, she thought, 'I don't know any of them!'

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus screamed. She was trying to hold the monster with her love chain. "Help us!"

"I—I don't know how!" she yelled, almost to tears.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars screamed, attacking the lizard. "What do you mean, you don't know how!"

"Have you seen me, lately?" Sailor Moon demanded. "Well, look at me!" She pointed to her new outfit.

"Say whatever comes to heart," Sailor Jupiter suggested, dodging a blow from the monster's tail.

Serena, unnoticed tears flowing down her face, nodded and closed her eyes. 'Say whatever comes to heart,' she thought. 'Just like how I transformed, except I wasn't aware until I was actually doing it.' She mentally shrugged. 'I'll just make something up, and make sure I use some energy with it.'

She opened her eyes, and saw Uranus using her World Shaking attack. It only stunned the monster, but she knew it wouldn't be a minute before it was active again.

"Er—" Sailor Moon quickly searched through her mind to find the right words. "Moon—Starlight—" 'One more word,' she thought. But it was too late. The monster had revived and it was coming right at her.

It roared as it charged; Serena too scared to move. Mars, Mercury and Neptune screamed for her to move, while Venus, Jupiter and Uranus attacked the monster continuously, but kept missing because it was running too fast.

She closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

…

Serena heard it roar again after a pause. She opened one eye and gasped, surprised. It had turned to gold! There was a golden flower stuck right above its eye. 'How did that happen?'

From the flower, a crack formed. It spread all across and over the monster until it broke and vanished. She gulped and stepped back, but bumped into Tuxedo Mask. He put his hands on her shoulders, clearly also confused, but she rudely shook him off, completely forgetting everything.

"Sailor Moon—" he started, but what interrupted from someone behind them all.

"It's not Sailor Moon anymore."

They spun around, and now faced a man who looked the same age and height as Darien/Tuxedo Mask. His nose was more round and he had blonde hair. And he was wearing what Darien was wearing, except it was yellow beneath and yellow on the outside, and he was carrying a yellow flower instead.

__

Yellow flower.

Serena was seeing a lot of those lately. Could it be—She looked into his eyes, and smiled warmly. Even from this distance, even if he was wearing a mask, his eyes were large and blue. That anyone would die for.


	4. Lovely Kiss

AN: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! WEE!! Also, I changed the name and chapter title. The name at first was Solar Love, sorry. Also, for the guys outfit, I accidentally said 'yellow underneath, and yellow on top' or something like that. It should be ORANGE on top, kk? Well, time for the depressing moment: I don't own sailor moon. WAH!!!!!

AN2: Ravi means sun in Hindu, or something like that

"Who is she then?" Tuxedo Mask asked after a long pause. "And who are you?"

"I am Tuxedo Ravi," the masked man said. "She is now Sailor Moon-star. Or, for short, Sailor Sun." He walked over and bowed at Sailor Moon(-star). She blushed. "And I am Ravi, for short." He now took her hand and pressed it against his lips, kissing it.

Sailor Venus also blushed. "Oh, my!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.

Tuxedo Mask blinked, and glared at the man who called himself Ravi. Finally he stopped kissing her hand, and straightened, staring intently in Sailor Moon's eyes. She giggled and stepped toward him.

"Thank you for saving me," she said.

He also stepped toward her, so they were barely an inch apart. "Well I wouldn't want my bride dead," he whispered, making sure only she could hear.

"Akio," she said quietly, also making sure only he could hear, looking up at his beautiful eyes. "Prince Akio." She grinned. "Pardon me, _King_ Akio."

He took her hands. "Princess Serenity, or Queen, I presume?" he asked, also with a grin. "Serena…"

That, everyone heard, and they gasped. Serena whirled around and faced her friends, and Tuxedo Mask. They were glaring at her, mentally asking her what was going on.

So Sailor Neptune asked. "Sailor Moon, please tell us what in God's name is going on here?!"

"Eh—" she started, hoping someone would interrupt. But, as she was expecting, no one did. 'How can I tell them?' she asked herself. 'This is torture!' She looked over her shoulder at the handsome Ravi, or Akio, and smiled, suddenly gaining confidence. She looked at her friends again, and cleared her throat. "This is the Prince of the Solar Kingdom," she announced.

Serena knew that they wanted more, but she refused to tell them, so she faked a yawn. "Well, I'm tired. I'll talk to you guys about it in the morning."

"Oh, no you don't," Sailor Jupiter said, stepping forward. "You'll tell us now." She looked at Ravi. "How is she Sailor Sun now?"

Ravi blinked and scratched his head. Serena knew that he didn't really want to say, either, especially in front of Tuxedo Mask. He shrugged and smiled.

"Princess Serenity doesn't live on the Moon anymore," he said.

"Where does she live, then?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "And don't say on the sun."

"Well—she does," he said, almost laughing. "In the Solar Kingdom, actually."

Serena gasped and whirled around and faced him. "Ak—_Ravi_!" She looked at them again. "I told you, I'd tell you in the morning, okay? I don't want you to know just yet."

"Know what?!" screamed Sailor Mars. "_Please_ tell us now! You know we won't be able to sleep until you do!"

"No." She turned and walked away, being followed by Ravi.

After a while of walking, she thought about Darien. Was he hurt, confused, or angry? And what about Akio? What was he feeling?

She stopped walking, and turned to look at him.

"I knew it was you," she said after a pause. "I knew you were Akio."

"And I knew instantly that it was you, Serena," he replied, coming closer to her. He took her hands again, and instantly their uniforms disappeared and they were wearing what they were wearing before. "I love you, Serenity," he whispered.

Serena laid her head on his strong chest. "I love you too, Akio." She sighed. "But I don't want the world to know, yet. I'm afraid about Darien."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away a little, then leaned down so they were eye-to-eye. "Who is Darien?" he asked, but didn't let her answer. Immediately she was swept up into a romantic kiss.

Serena closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling warm. Everything around them dissolved into nothingness, and her own world held only herself and Akio, her love. She reached her hands up and around his neck, and let him pick her up so he didn't have to lean.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the kiss ended and suddenly the world filled her mind again. Serena didn't want that sensation to end, but they would end up kissing all night. Good thing it was late and no one was on the streets…

"You can stay the night at my apartment," Akio whispered in her ear as they leaned on each other, thinking. "Andrew isn't going to be here this week, and I'm sure no one would bother you there."

"Thank you," she replied quietly, but pulled back. "Akio, I hope this doesn't mean that I'll sleep with you. I still have my virginity to keep."

He sighed, which made her wonder if he had actually wanted to sleep with her. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Thank you."


	5. Deadly Phrophecy

AN: okay, finally, something adventurous happens (well, maybe in this chapter or the next)! Oh…and I don't own Sailor Moon. WAH!

Serena moaned and turned over on her side, but shrieked when she fell off the couch. Rubbing her head, she sighed and told herself to get Andrew a new couch sometime. This one was far too uncomfortable.

She looked up and saw Akio grinning at her from the kitchen. He was wearing a white shirt and khaki shorts, and was holding a bowl. At his feet was a white cat with orange spots, purring. It had a flaming moon symbol on its forehead.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, getting up and sitting back down on the couch. He walked over with the bowl, the cat following, and put it down on the table in front of the couch.

"Cereal?" he asked. She looked at it, and smiled crookedly. "Sorry. I can't cook."

She laughed and the cat jumped up on the couch, and started kneading her leg.

"And who is this?" Serena asked, petting the cat gently. It started purring violently and meowing.

Akio sat down next to her on the other side. "Her name is Stella. But for short I call her Tara." He looked into her eyes, but Serena's eyes were on Stella. "You may call her Tara, too."

"I have a cat," she said, still not looking into his eyes. "Her name is Luna. What a darling, she is!" Now she looked into them. "Maybe you can meet her someday…" her voice trailed off.

His eyes danced, but looked stone. The color looked like a mix of a blue on a cloudless spring sky and periwinkle. Her thoughts vanished and she was suddenly engulfed with blue and purple, swimming in the majesty.

There was a knock on the door, and she jumped back into reality.

"Oh my," she breathed as Akio went to answer the door. Serena didn't eavesdrop on the person at the door. Instead she walked over to the balcony, knocking over Tara, and closed the door behind her. It was dawn and windy; her hair danced in front of her face.

Below her, Serena heard music. She walked over to the edge and looked down, but there was no source. She let her ears follow the music and found that it seemed to come from the sunrise. It was a low and high moaning and humming. Different sounds joined it, she didn't even hear Akio ask what was wrong.

Lyrics now joined the enchanting music, but it was more like a moan to actually know what it was singing. Serena stood up on the railing and scanned the beautiful horizon, listening intently to the hypnotizing sounds.

The sound of thunder and lightning filled her ears, and she jumped off the balcony; the moaning and humming got louder…then stopped.

Serena screamed when she suddenly found out that her feet weren't on the ground anymore. Akio was holding onto her hand, and she was fifty stories above. She looked up and tried to grab his arm with her free hand, but it quickly slipped off from sweat.

"Akio!" she screamed, as her other hand began to get sweaty. "Don't let go!"

"Of course not!" he snapped. "You think I want you dead?"

"Oh, I love you Akio!" Serena shrieked, not thinking.

"Serena!" Akio gasped, and their hold broke.

She screamed as she fell, but after falling only twenty stories, she passed out from loss of breath and fright.

*

Princess Serenity smiled up at her new Prince as they danced into the night. They hadn't spoken at all, but they knew what each other were thinking. They both were in love, and nothing could break it.

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter, coming in from looking at the Earth on the balcony. She walked over gracefully, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Serena turned around and smiled at her mother. Prince Akio stopped dancing and also smiled.

"Yes, mother?" she asked.

Serenity took her over to the window, leaving her son-in-law. "Serenity, my daughter, I will miss you dearly."

"Don't make me cry now," Serena said. "I know you'll miss me. I'll miss you too."

"Luna and Artemis will miss you too, you know that," her mother said eagerly.

"Yes, I know. What was the real reason you brought me over?" Serena crossed her arms, but didn't pout. "Akio is waiting."

"Ah. Yes, of course." Queen Serenity led her farther down the wall full of windows. "Someone is here to see you. She didn't want to come in, though."

She nodded and started walking on her own toward the balcony. When she was out on it, she walked over to the edge and saw a teenage girl with long sea-green hair and a tight blue dress. She looked up at Princess Serena and grinned, showing very sharp teeth.

"Princess Serenity," the girl greeted. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I am great," Serena replied, immediately thinking of Akio. "And how are you? Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"Thank you, Your Highness, but I'd rather not." The girl crossed her arms. "Why don't you come down here? I have to tell you."

"Why don't you tell me here?" she asked, leaning down on the stone railing. "I'm kind of in a hurry. Is that alright?"

The girl gave a slight laugh. "Trust me, Serenity, you have all the time in the world." She un-crossed (work with me here!!) her arms and shrugged. "Have it your way then. I'll go up there."

Serena smiled, but once she blinked, the girl wasn't standing there anymore. She looked around but only saw the normal guests and flowers and stones.

"Your Highness, I'd be careful if I were you," came a harsh whisper in her ear rather fast. Serena gasped and whirled around, to see the green-haired girl.

"How—did you get up here so fast?" she panted.

The girl smiled wickedly and shrugged playfully. "Some things I can do. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Have you made the best decision?"

"What decision?" Serena asked, stepping back, but ran into the stone railing.

"The decision to marry Prince Akio!" the girl snapped. "Was it wise?"

"I—"

"Hurry up, Serena, you're running low on time!"

"Yes!" she replied quickly. "Yes, alright? I made a 'wise' decision. Can I go now?"

The girl's smile turned wickeder. "Wrong answer."

"What?" Serena's eyes were covered with a blanket of confusion.

But suddenly the ground began to shake. The music inside was disrupted and all her guests began to scream.

She screamed; a massive vine-like-thing short out from the wall. The girl laughed menacingly and insanely and disappeared. The vine, however, did not disappear. It charged straight at her and hit her in the stomach and pinned her to the opposite wall.

There she stood, stunned and shocked, not being able to move. Then she felt the warmth and stickiness of blood, and she found out that the vine had gone right through her stomach.

Serena tried to breathe but blood was clogging up her throat. The vine glinted, then turned to stone. She herself slowly turned to stone, growing from the part her flesh touched the vine.

"Akio," she croaked, spitting up some blood. "Endy…" Her voice trailed off as her whole body froze in place and lost its color.


End file.
